spank me
by ylg
Summary: comicsverse : Start The Violence :: 'spank me, whip me 'cause I'm insensitive', qu'elle a dit. Et si Yuri prenait Kei au mot, hm ?


**Titre : **Spank me  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> ylg  
><strong>Base : <strong>Dirty pair  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple : **Kei x Yuri  
><strong>Genre : <strong>spanky!  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>PG-15 / T-plus  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>propriété de Takachiho Haruka, studio Sunrise, Adam Warren ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **"Dirty pair – Kei/Yuri – spank me, whip me 'cause I'm insensitive"  
>sur le Grand Kink Mème Multi-Fandom Anonyme en Français<br>**Notes : **le prompt est emprunté à un bout de dialogue dans le one-shot _Start the violence_  
>et je n'ai lu que la version comics, sans avoir loisir de voir l'anime ou lire les light novels<p>

**Nombre de mots : **666

oOo

Une mission bouclée avec succès et une quantité syndicale de catastrophe ; la routine. De retour, négligeant le bilan sérieux à donner à leurs employeurs, Kei poursuit sa conversation en cours avec Yuri, un bilan personnel de ce qui est arrivé... ou pas ; entre ce qui était la faute de qui et qui aurait dû prendre telle ou telle initiative... les choses dérapent vite.

– Sérieusement. Si c'est comme ça tu aurais dû me prendre au mot : moi j'aimerais bien te donner la fessée parfois, mais Sainte Nitouche Yuri ne fait jamais rien de mal que j'aurais à punir. C'est trop bête.  
>– Alors que toi.<br>– Moi. Mais si je n'ai personne pour agir dessus, ça ne sert à rien !  
>– Je suppose que je pourrais faire un effort.<br>– Ah-haaa !  
>– Après tout, je suis capable de te botter les fesses dans tous les sens du terme.<br>– Prouve-le !  
>– Il ne faudra pas pleurer après.<br>– Je ne pleure jamais.  
>– N'est-ce pas là tout le problème ?<br>– Et sans attendre, Yuri prend Kei au dépourvu en lui assénant une claque retentissante sur les fesses.  
>– Hey !<br>– Ben quoi, c'est que tu voulais, non ?  
>– C'est différent. Tu étais censée me tacler et m'immobiliser d'abord. Et crois-moi, tu n'y arriverais pas. Au corps-à-corps, je te bats encore.<p>

Et Kei d'en faire la démonstration, taclant et immobilisant Yuri, et pour faire bonne mesure, elle la fesse joyeusement.  
>– Ahh!<br>– Là, tu vois : c'est comme ça qu'il fait s'y prendre.

Yuri se tortille délicieusement sous Kei, cherchant à s'échapper, et de fait, son joli popotin s'agite sous ses yeux, terriblement tentant.  
>Une deuxième fois, sa main s'abat :<br>– Ça, agent Yuri, c'est pour vous apprendre à vous être laissée avoir comme un bleu. Ça n'est pas digne d'une consultante de la WWWA, une catcheuse de bas niveau ferait mieux.  
>– Keiiii, arrête !<br>– Force-moi.

Après une troisième claque, Yuri n'en peut plus et trouve la force de briser l'étreinte de Kei à force de chercher, elle trouve une faiblesse dans la prise, un point d'appui, elle se tend comme un arc et se retourne. Après une brève lutte, c'est au tour de Yuri de tenir fermement Kei à sa merci et de lui donner ce qu'elle a bien cherché une claque retentissante.  
>Kei gémit profondément.<br>Yuri glousse à voir sa réaction :  
>– Insensible, hein ? plaisante-t-elle. C'est ce qu'on va voir.<br>Allant plus loin que sa partenaire précédemment, elle lui arrache short et sous-vêtements.

– Ma parole, mais tu as encore pris des fesses, Kei chérie.  
>– Ce n'est pas vrai ! rugit l'intéressée.<br>– Fais attention, la cellulite te guette…  
>– Mais moi au moins j'ai de vrais seins, d'abord, mademoiselle Planche-à-Pain. Tu es jalouse, c'est tout !<p>

Yuri rompt l'échange d'une nouvelle fessée, qu'elle fait suivre d'une simple pichenette. Kei en ronronne presque. Lentement, Yuri trace du bout d'un ongle assez soigné pour résister aux pires traitements lors de leurs missions sans s'abîmer, des motifs compliqués sur la double surface rebondie qui s'offre à son imagination, et admire la couleur rouge qui fleurit différemment sur la peau bronzée et le petit triangle de chair plus pâle toujours protégé des UVs naturels ou artificiels par la fausse modestie d'un string.

Elle la tape encore pour entendre le claquement et voir la chair rebondir sous sa main. Elle se laisse surprendre par la chaleur qui s'en dégage.  
>Kei gémit encore et supplie,<br>– Oh, si tu pouvais bouger ton genou juste un tout petit peu sur la gauche…

Yuri rit.  
>– Pas question, rétorque-t-elle avec une joie vache.<br>Elle veut bien s'amuser avec Kei, mais il y a des limites à tout, quand même. Elle ne va pas faire exprès de lui faciliter la tâche, et se faire utiliser jusqu'au bout, non plus ! Si elle cherche tant son plaisir dans ce jeu-là, il faudra qu'elle se débrouille pour que ça suffise… ou finir toute seule ensuite.  
>– Tu es une très vilaine fille, tu sais ? demande-t-elle légèrement, ponctuant sa phrase d'une nouvelle claque.<br>– Oh oui…


End file.
